A New Beginning
by Skygirl4
Summary: Classic story Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu but she's part wolf, She meets 2 men in the woods, from a rival guild, will love bloom, will Team Natsu get her back? Read to find out! Dedicated to GingerLily01 Previously called Wolf Slayer and Friends. Adopted by Fairytailover.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytail**

**Dedicated to Gingerlily01**

**Wolf slayer **

**Lucy's POV**

I'm crying my eyes out, I was kicked out of Team Natsu, they think I'm weak, well that's just not the case, I'm stronger than any of them, no all of them combined, but I can't risk them knowing that just in case. Hell I'm I the woods crying, even though someone's probably here, but I don't really care, What was that sound?

**Flashback:**

I was sitting on the stool minding my own business, drinking a strawberry milkshake, the only people that don't ignore me is Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Lisanna and Master, the reason people are ignoring me is that ever since Lisanna came 'Back from the dead", I'm not angry I'm just kinda lonely, I'm glad Lisanna's back but only a few people notice me, I've been going on solo missions for that past 6-7 months because I needed to pay rent, hell I have enough money for rent to last me the next 8-9 years, probably,

Then one day Team Natsu came up and talked to me, this can't be good, "Hey guys what's up?" I smile, but I'm pretty sure they know it's fake, "Hey Lucy we need to talk to you" Natsu says, expressionless "Yeah, what do you want?" "We want you out of Team Natsu and re-replace you with, Lisanna, is that alright? "Y-yeah that's fine" I say trying my hardest to hold back tears "We're sorry Lucy, it's just that we _always_ have to save you basically every mission" "N-no, I understand, I-I have to go now bye" I run out of the guild into the forest tears running out of my eyes, eyesight blurry, its about 3-4 pm, so I can see pretty well but blurry, for the next 5 minutes I'm crying not even caring in anyone sees me or hears me because I can just fight them anyway.

**So this is the next of chapter 1 thanks for everything all of you enjoy this,**

**Especially you GingerLily01**

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	2. Decisions

**Fairytail**

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

**Dedicated to GingerLily01**

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey that you Blondie?" I know that voice, its Sting from Sabertooth "I thought I told you to not call me Blondie, you're blond too ya know!, anyway why are you here, leave me alone" "I heard someone crying and found your scent so sorry" "Whatever, oh hi Rouge didn't see you there, hi Frosch" "Hi Lucy, Fro wants to know why Lucy is crying because Fro doesn't like it when Lucy cries!" Frosch says hugging my face.

"Oh well, n-no reason I'm perfectly fine" I say smiling with tears coming out of my eyes "Blondie your not fine tell us what's wrong" "I-I'm f-fine" I say breaking down, choked sobs coming out, not caring if they see me "Lucy tell us what's wrong" Rouge says "Come on Blondie, tell us what's wrong?" I glare at him "Ok, Ok, I'll tell you, just never tell anyone, please" "We won't Blondie" "I wont either" Rouge says emotionless, as always.

I tell them what happened "Blondie… You're not weak, in fact you're the strongest Celestial mage I've ever met." "That's because I'm probably the second Celestial Mage you've met" "That's not true!" "Well whatever, I'm still too weak to even be in Fairytail, in fact, I'm gonna quit!" Rouge and Sting stand their, eyes widened "Y-you can't, I thought Fairytail was your home!" "I thought I told you most of them ignored me for like 7 months so if family ignores their family, then their the best family ever" "What about the people that didn't ignore you, you're just gonna leave them?" "I guess, but I don't wanna actually, leave them, but what can I do?" "You can join Sabertooth then!" "W-what?" "If you don't wanna go back to Fairytail, then come with us to Sabertooth!"

"S-sure I-I guess so if you really want me to" "Fro thinks Lucy should join Sabertooth!" "I do too, Lucy, join Sabertooth" Rouge says again, emotionless "O-okay sure umm when do you guys leave anyway?"

**Cliff hanger, sorta,**

**Anyway **

**Dedicated to Gingerlily01**

**The next chapter should be out before the next month**

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so I lost a lot of data on my computer, well, mainly stories, so I'm gonna be writing a lot of stuff, and, I'm gonna do it in between all my stuff I do in real life, so I may make a new story, and update my other ones while recovering my data, so, yeah, don't worry, I'm not discontinuing any of my stories,**

**Bye and sorry for my stupidity**


	4. Levy's Letter

**Wolf Slayer and Friends **

**Chapter Three: Levy's Letter**

**Lucy's POV**

Fairytail, huh, my dream guild and I'm leaving for a rival guild, funny how life works sometimes,

I walk into the guild, everythings the same, though some people come running up to me "Lu-chan! Are you okay, you just ran out of the guild after Natsu told you something, what did he say?" "Nothing that wasn't obvious to a lot of people, anyway I'm busy, can you go torture Natsu into telling you, I need to go do something" "Lu-chan…" "Love Rival…" "S-she had tears in her eyes…" I heard Levy say,

I ignore it and walk up to Masters office, I knock I heard a muffled "Come in" I open the door "M-Master…" I close the door and break into tears "My child, what is wrong!" he says trying to comfort me "I-I wanna leave F-Fairytail" I say crying "Yes, I understand my child, tell me do you know where you are going when you leave?" "Y-Yes, I-I'm leaving for S-Sabertooth" I say, still crying my eyes out

"Yes, my child, I will erase your guild mark now" I give him my hand, he erases it, I look at him doing it "Do people know?" "N-No, I made letters, their all addressed to Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, The exceeds, excluding Happy, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy and the whole guild, I'm leaving today, good bye Master, I'll miss you, and everyone, I'll never forget the memories I made here, the friends as well" "Don't say that my child, you can visit anytime you wish, you are always welcome here" "Yes, Mas-Makarov, and tell them within a week, though tell the others, after I leave…" I say, opening the door, and closing it, a tear running down my face, I take a deep breath and go out of the guild,

I go to my house, I say "I'm home" by habit "Hey, Blondie, nice place you got here!" an annoying jerk says "Sting, why are you here, I'm my apartment?" I say irritated "Hey, not just me, Rouges here too" He points to Rouge, reading my manuscript "Rouge" I say, before slamming my book into my desk "No reading it, it's terrible, go bother Yukino" "Yukino ain't here Blondie" "I know, I meant how about you leave my house, and wait for me at Sabertooth, Baka" "Ain't gonna happen, right Rouge?" I see Rouge nod, "You guys are annoying, and Sting don't eat all my food" I say packing my stuff up

After I finish packing, I let Sting and Rouge know, "Lets go Blondie!" He says, running out of my house, with Rouge on his heels "How about, you go slower…"

We go on the train, Sting falls of my lap, and Rouge falls on my shoulder, both asleep… what will I do with them?

**Makarov's POV**

"May I see, Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Gajeel, Lily, Carla, Wendy and Juvia in my office please?" I say, they all walk into my office "What is it Master?" Wendy says "My child, Lucy left the guild, she made letters for you all to read, you may not tell anyone else" I see Levy break into sobs, the same with Wendy, Mirajane, Juvia and Lisanna "I knew it, I didn't tell anyone though, I didn't think it was possible…" Carla says "What do you mean Carla?" Wendy asks

"I saw in my vision, Lucy leaving Fairytail, I didn't think it was real, I thought that it was a trick, I never thought that she would actually leave though…" "Carla, my child, it is not your fault, it is no ones fault, she left on her own" "D-do you know where she's going, Master?" Levy asks "Yes, though I assume she explains in the letters, I give them all the letters,

**Levy's POV**

_Dear Levy,_

_I'm sorry that I brushed you off when you and Juvia asked whats wrong, well, I'm leaving Fairytail, well, I already left by now, your wondering where, I went to Sabertooth, and please, ask that special someone out already, this guild needs a new generation, if you know what I mean, anyway, I'll send you chapters of my book for you to read, I'll visit, but as master told you, tell the guild in a week, so I'll miss you_

_Sincerely, Lucy_

I break into tears, "T-there's tear marks at t-the bottom on the p-page!" I cry into Gajeel

**End of Chapter**

**Hey guys, so sorry that I didn't update in sooo long, I was very sick, and very, very lazy, don't worry I'm back, so anyway, how was this chapter, was it good, bad?**

**Hopefully you'll all forgive me, I personally love this chapter, I love StiCy too, not as much as Rolu, but I love it, so I'm really sorry that I couldn't update sooner,**

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	5. Wendy's Letter

**Wolf Slayer and Friends**

**Chapter 4: Wendy's Letter**

**Wendy's POV**

Master hands me the letter, I open it

_Dear Wendy_,

_I'm so sorry that I can't be there to watch you grow up, but I'll miss you dearly, if you wish to know, I'm at Sabertooth, you were a little sister to me, you still are, I didn't wanna leave any of you alone, but I wanted a new beginning, and my beginning is at Sabertooth, I want people that wont ignore me, not that you ever did, but, you know what I mean, don't you, anyway, I'll miss you_

_Sincerely, Lu_cy

"L-Lucyyy!" I cried out "D-don't leave me, you were my s-sister, I-I want you back, I need you, who's gonna help me when I need help like you do, who's gonna save me when I'm in trouble, who's gonna be my sister!" I shouted, crying "I HATE EVERYONE FOR IGNORING HER!" I yell, heartbroken "Wendy, don't shout like that, you can always visit her right?" Carla asks

"B-But, I, I need h-her!" I cry out into my hands "I'm sorry child, go visit her if you wish, I'll have no rule against it, unless anyone hurts you" Carla says "I'm sorry Wendy, but at least, we gave her a home right? We gave her a chance to live the family she never got, though most of us ended up like her other family, we gave her what she wanted, and if she wishes to leave, she can, it isn't up to us whether or not she stays, Wendy" Mira says "I-I know, but I c-can't take it!" "Wendy, my child, give her a month, you can visit her at Sabertooth, everyone here can leave, just no one else in the guild, and if you leave, tell people you went on a mission, sent by me, alright child?" Master says, I nod, Lucy, I'll miss you

**End of Chapter **

**So, end of chapter, how was it, for the next few chapters, I'll be uploading a letter or two, hope this wasn't too dramatic, I just thought, since it will be letters upon letters for the next few chapters, some drama, for the record, you can skip the next chapters if you wish, just wait until it doesn't say 'John Doe's Letter' alright, I just thought that I could put that in, so anyway, stay tuned you the next few chapters, bye, and go to my profile and vote on my pole, it's worth it if you like my fanfic, so anyway, very long paragraph, so uhh,**

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	6. Gomenasai

Hey guys, Sky here, so sorry that I haven't really been updating, but, yeah I don't really have an excuse, I'm just really sorry, they should, I repeat SHOULD be out before Halloween, at least a few, I'm sorry, its just with adjusting back into school, I can't write all day, and I've made plans with some friends, so gomenasai,

I've been writing all that I can, but my life is really busy, I hope you'll all forgive me, but I'm putting up a poll on my profile on which story I should work on, so, yeah, sorry

Bye and thanks for your understanding~!


	7. Lisanna's Letter

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Five: Lisanna's Letter**

**Lisanna's POV**

Master hands me the letter

_Dear Lisanna,_

_I'm sorry to have to tell you this way, but I'm leaving Fairytail, going to Sabertooth, I do not blame you for anything, you were and are one of my best friends, I cannot thank you enough for all that you've done for me. I will miss you._

_Sincerely Lucy_

_I try my best not to break into tears, I cover my mouth, as tears flow down my face, over my hands, I try and cover the sobs as best I can, obviously its not working very well, Mira starts to comfort me, "I-I'm okay Mira… I'm all right" I try not to cry_

**So, End Of Chapter**

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't really, update at all… these past few weeks, besides authors notes, I'm gonna work a lot harder, but juggling school, pets, this, Breaking Bad on Netflix, anime… I'm trying here**

**Bye and thanks for Reading~!**


	8. Mirajane's Letter

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Six: Mirajane's letter**

**Mira's POV**

As Master Makarov hands me the letter, I brace myself for what I'm reading, telling myself not to cry

_Dear Mira,_

_Hey Mira, I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice, but I'm leaving, and going for Sabertooth, you were the one who gave me my guild mark… I don't know how to say anything but thank you, I will miss you and your matchmaking ways, goodbye_

_Sincerely, Lucy_

I try my best not to cry, but only a few rogue tears fall down onto my face, onto the floor, as I silently cry, everyone whos received their letters, looks at them, and stares… Lucy, we all miss you, especially Wendy

**So, yeah, go to my page and vote on my poll, if you like this, probably should vote, I guess, **

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	9. Gajeel's Letter

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Seven: Gajeel's Letter**

**Gajeel's POV**

Makarov hands me the letter, I open it and read

_Dear Gajeel,_

_Hey Gajeel, thanks for being my friend when not a lot of other people were there for me, I appreciate it, I will miss you, and I know that you like Levy, so hurry up and tell her, okay? Anyway, bye…_

_Sincerely Bunny Girl_

I didn't cry like others, but I felt sad… I beat her up, and she forgives me, she didn't deserve this… any of it…

**Uhh, yeah… tell me how your enjoying these letters, uhh, don't know what to say, I'm doing a lot of these letters back to back, so…. Yeah…**

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	10. Juvia's Letter

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Eight: Juvia's Letter**

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia opens the letter than Master gave her…

_Dear Juvia,_

_I will miss you, I apologize for brushing you off with Levy the other day, If you want to know, I'm at Sabertooth, thank you for all you've done for me, try not to be to sad, okay? Magnolia will be flooded in an hour, by both rain and your tears, _

_Sincerely Lucy the 'Love Rival'_

Juvia breaks out into tears, Juvia looks outside and sees rain without clouds, "Juvia will miss Love Rival!" Juvia yells

**So, how was it? Not the most drama, but good right? **

**Bye and thanks for Reading~!**


	11. Carla's Letter

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Nine: Carla's Letter**

Master Makarov handed me my letter, I knew this was coming…

_Dear Carla,_

_Hey Carla, take care of Wendy, I'd like to thank you and Wendy for not ignoring me these past seven months, it means a lot to me, so thank you, even though you might have did it for Wendy, give Happy a chance, _

_Sincerely Lucy_

I didn't cry, like Gajeel, but I felt sad, I probably didn't show it anyway

**Hey, so these chapters are SUPER short, didn't know what to right, so… yeah, I'm thinking of making a new story, so look out for that if I do end up making it, its probably a RoLu… so…**

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	12. Lily's Letter

A New Beginning

Chapter Ten: Lily's Letter

Lily's POV

Master Makarov hands me the letter, I open it and it read

Dear Lily,

Hi, first, I'd like to say that I'll miss you, all of you guys, do me a little favour and get Levy and Gajeel together, hey? And also get Carla and Happy to get together

Sincerely Lucy

I didn't cry, I didn't feel the need to cry, I was sad, but I didn't cry…

End of chapter...


	13. Sorry

_**Hey guys, **_

**I've decided to take a little break,**

**Y'know, like Christmas,**

**A break,**

**I'm running out of ideas,**

**So I'm taking a break, as I've said for the few last sentences,**

**I'm going to take this time and think of ideas,**

**Bye and sorry for the inconvenience~!**


	14. Notice!

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys, so I realized something...br /I don't have any motivation for some of my stories!br /Anyway, this is why I'm letting you - my beautiful readers - adopt some of /I'll still be active, don't /Also when I read them I cringe like /As a writer, I've developed a lot since the summer I started,br /and my stories don't quite show /For this reason, I'm, again, letting you adopt /To adopt my stories that say: Up for adoption - Please just message me and first come first serve./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bye~!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
